


Life and Understanding - Intimidation Doesn't Work

by WordQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempting to get along, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles with the marshmallow bae, Determination (Undertale), Emotional Maturity, Ignoring the haters, Love, Safe warmth and love, Self Respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordQueen/pseuds/WordQueen
Summary: A reader with a backbone. One who isn't trying to apologize for being human. One who isn't intimidated by a bullying hypocrite.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Life and Understanding - Intimidation Doesn't Work

It was official, you hate racists. You always knew that you did of course, but it was a distant and abstract disgust before. Now...now it was personal. Now, for months, you have had to personally deal with a racist asshole. You have had to deal with what has to be the pettiest , most stubborn, controlling piece of shit on the planet. And he goes by the name of Sans the skeleton. If it wasn't for him your relationship with papyrus would have been perfect. Sweet, honest and lovable papyrus. It's a wonder how someone so amazing got stuck with such a asshole loser for a brother. A asshole who seemed determined to drive you away. A asshole who was eyeing you from the chair across the room, trying his best to be intimidating....Yeah, no. That crap won't work.  
You were cuddling up with papyrus and watching a Mettaton movie about something or another. Let's be honest, you were more focused on the cuddling. Papyrus always made you feel good, but times like these - times where you were warm and cozy and felt safe in his arms? Those times were perfect.... Or would be perfect if a asshole, racist human hater wasn't mad dogging you from across the room!  
The idiot was even doing that stupid no-eyelights thing. You would think he would have learned by now that that never scared you off. No...it just egged you on. You shifted a little from where you were laying in papyrus' arms. Turning just enough to kiss him. Right. On. The. Teeth. As if on cue his face lit up in that adorable blush you loved so much. He started stammering and you smiled. "Sorry paps, just couldn't resist. " You softly stroke his face and lean into him more, getting really comfortable. "NYEH HEH HEH. IT IS UNDERSTANDABLE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM AN IRRESISTIBLE BOYFRIEND." He breaks off into his unique and adorable laugh again, making you grin. "That you are honey. I'm so lucky to have you."  
You can practically feel the anger in the air from Sans the butthurt . It makes you chuckle, causing Papyrus to glance at you and smile. A part of you feels bad that you don't get along with his brother. A brother that he loves so much. But it wasn't for lack of trying on your part. The first several weeks of the relationship becoming official you tried everything you could think of to get along with Sans. You tried cooking for him, even though you dislike cooking and would rather leave that to paps.  
You tried talking to him. Constantly trying to reassure him that you mean no harm and that you really care about his brother. No dice. You even tried finding common interests. Sans seemed smart even with his nasty attitude, you knew he had an interest in astronomy.  
So, you spent two very interesting weeks reading about stars, planets, and the universe. And although it awoke a genuine interest in the subject, it didn't get you any closer to Sans. So you gave up. Left him to stew in his ignorant, stubborn hatred for humans. Sure you could've kept going, bent over backwards to change his mind about you. About other humans. Tried to convince him that not all humans were bad. That he shouldn't write all humans off as horrible untrustworthy scumbags. That it was unfair and ridiculous and that it was a human who rescued monsters from the mountain in the first place! But you didn't, and you wouldn't.  
Because you? Didn't. Owe. Him. A. Damn. Thing. The reason you even tried in the first place was because of the perfect marshmallow you were practically laying on. Sans was not your responsibility. If he wanted to try and drive you away from the best relationship that you had ever had? You would ignore him. If he wanted to work himself up into ridiculous amounts of anger because his adult brother loved a human? You would leave him to his stress. If he wanted to hate you for being human, becoming the same racist scumbag that he accused all humans of secretly being? You would roll your eyes and move on. Because as annoying and disgustingly hypocritical as Sans was..he wasn't stupid.  
He could glare, and talk down to you. He could try to keep you away from papyrus and stick around to play guard dog when that failed. But you knew for a fact that he would never lay a hand on you. Not when he had so much to lose. Not after that first meeting, where he stuck his nose where it didn't belong. Where he misunderstood the situation and tried to use his magic to intimidate you. Where someone saw, and called the cops on him. Where the Queen and the ambassador got involved and it was a big scandle. You didn't have more than a little bruise but the anti-monster scumbags latched onto the story for weeks. It took countless statements from you that you were fine and it was a misunderstanding. Countless apologies from Toriel and frisk and statements that they would make sure it never happened again.  
And countless pictures of you posing with a monster to prove that there were no hard feelings, for the commotion to die down. And that's where you met Papyrus. You met Asgore, Undyne, Doggo and many others too...but you met Papyrus! Kind, loyal, generous Papyrus. You bet it burned Sans up to know that he was responsible for the meeting. You would thank him if it wouldn't make him look like he wanted to kill you. And as annoying as he is a part of you was grateful for his blunder. A very, very small part but a part none the less. It was because of that and your love for Paps that you tried in the beginning, even though he never apologized for hurting you. It was why you never filed an assault charge against him despite being tempted, and encouraged by some suspiciously eager cops.  
It was why you tolerated him now, glaring you down from across the room on what was supposed to be a nice night with Papyrus. You would be civil. You would be mature. You would ignore his intimidation attempts. After all, that's all he could do. Try to intimidate. But you don't play that shit. Intimidation doesn't work on you. Never has, never will. Especially not for something this important. Because Papyrus...he was more than worth sticking around for.


End file.
